


Put Your Dreams Away

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not going to Atlantis!" Jack pushed Daniel’s transfer request back to the archaeologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Dreams Away

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta Cimmie.

They were in Jack’s office at the SGC and Daniel tried once again to convince Jack to let him join the Atlantis mission. 

“Please, Jack! I can still make it. The expedition only leaves on Friday.”

“You’re not going to Atlantis! Same old Ancients as on Earth, as far as we know. Let the others handle it.” Jack pushed Daniel’s transfer request back to the archaeologist. 

“That’s not true, Jack! I’m the foremost expert on Ancients. I have to go!” Daniel didn’t understand why Jack was so unyielding, wouldn’t even listen to his logical arguments.

“No.” Jack interrupted him curtly. He got up from his desk and pressed the folder with a final shove into Daniel’s hands. “No. It’s my last word on the matter.”

“But it’s... everything I ever dreamed about, since we learned about the city.” Daniel begged with his cutest puppy dog eyes. “You know that Atlantis is an archaeologist’s dream! Think about all the...” 

“Put your dreams away.” Jack’s voice was cutting. “It’s too dangerous.” 

That was mean... and silly! “Everything I do is dangerous!” Daniel shouted exasperatedly. "What difference does it make if I risk my life here or in the Pegasus Galaxy?"

“But here I can keep an eye on you!” Jack yelled back, desperation in his eyes. 

For a breathless second, time stood still. The two men stared at each other. 

And with a gasp Daniel noticed that there was more than just concern about his wellbeing in Jack’s eyes. “Oh.” Daniel blinked, puzzle pieces suddenly falling into place. “You... you…?” His hands fluttered in confusion and the folder dropped to the floor. 

Jack didn’t answer, his face was an unreadable mask, but the clenching and unclenching of his fists, the subsequent rubbing of his palms on the uniform trousers, betrayed his inner battle. 

“I... you...?” Daniel croaked. At the same time he tried to rein his high-flying hopes in. Was it possible that Jack, after all these years...?

Jack grunted. Grabbing Daniel by the sleeves he pulled him unceremoniously to him – and kissed him. 

Daniel opened his lips and groaned unashamedly. 

“Wow,” whispered Daniel when they came up for air. He beamed, his whole body humming with joy.

Jack sighed, “Dammit, you fool. I can’t lose you again. Not even to Atlantis.” He held Daniel close. 

A bit too close for comfort but Daniel understood Jack’s need. His fingers caressed the grey hair on Jack’s temples and when Jack opened his eyes again, Daniel said with a shrug, “After all, who wants to go to Atlantis?” At this moment, he meant every word of it. 

And later, if the city was still intact, he was sure he would find a way to persuade Jack to accompany him there... 

 

\-----------THE END------

 

©Antares, May 2009


End file.
